Mental Recovery
Mental Recovery is the ability for a Magic user to recover from mental exhaustion. Benefits Increased recovery of Mental Reserve by mental breaks This confers the advantage that the magic user needs to sleep less in order to restore their magic reserves. With very low mental recovery, it could take two consecutive nights to restore oneself back to full magic potential. Mental Energy is replenished from Mental Reserve much more quickly This confers the advantage that the magic user needs to spend less time waiting to draw energy from their Mental Reserve again. During Combat, mental Reserves decrease at a slower rate Because mental reserves gradually decrease during a combat, the slightly increased regeneration counteracts this effect and slows it down. This allows the magic user to last longer in a combat. Increased Mental Overcharge Mental overcharge is a unique state of, after a good night's sleep, having a higher than normal amount of Mental Energy, possibly in multiples of 2 or 3 of the original "active mana pool". As an example, if a user has a mental energy store of 100 and can replenish with an overall store of 1000 in their Mental Reserve - then a x5 mental overcharge means that they wake up with a mental energy store of 500, and have an overall store of 1000 in their reserves. With enough mental overcharge, it may even be possible to cast spells beyond one's normal capabilities once a day. Notes It is important to remember the concept of Mental Reserve when casting magic - there is a difference between being tired in the immediate sense and needing a few seconds of break before continuing, and being tired by being "burnt out". When Mental Energy is low, magic cannot be cast, and the magic user must wait until their mind draws from its Mental Reserve. However, if combat drags on for long enough, the mental reserves can be depleted completely, leaving them unable to regain mental energy until they sleep or rest. Training Training mental recovery involves getting enough high quality sleep to completely restore Mental Reserves. Sleeping with a full mental reserve (even if tired due to normal, non-magical reasons) will not help train this. On the other hand, not sleeping enough to completely recharge the mental reserves will also barely help train mental recovery. In addition, the high quality sleep component is important, as low quality, interrupted sleep will not cause much gain in mental recovery - and regularly bad sleeping habits can actually damage mental recovery. A warm, comfortable bed in a quiet area is ideal. In addition, due to the comfort associated with cuddling, the Cuddle Club is very popular due to it being a matchmaking hub for Freaks to sleep with each other, and to share techniques on how to cuddle with partners to improve each others' sleep quality. A non-magical way of training mental recovery involves making sure to have periods of mental activity (such as working) followed by periods of mental inactivity. It is ideal to work for 1 hour, and relax for 5-10 minutes. In addition, practicing healthiness, dieting properly and sleeping at a decent time greatly helps boost mental recovery with a near immediate effect of 2-3 days. Examples Darlington is an example of a Freak who has an absurdly high Mental Overcharge and immense mental recovery. Due to her Universal Concept of being Overprotective and enjoying Comfort immensely, allowing her to cuddle someone to sleep will cause her to have an extremely efficient, comfortable sleep, especially if she feels like she is protecting them from the cold or danger - which in turn results in this mental overcharge, and her overall fresh and energetic attitude. Because of this, she is especially good at protecting others from danger using costly bursts of magic that would otherwise be way out of her league. Proportional to her total mental reserve, Darlington has far more mental overcharge than anyone else, including Katie. See Magic Stats for more stats that are inherent to a magic user's mind. Category:Terminology